1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable device, and more particularly to an antenna of the portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
In generally, a wire is used as an antenna and disposed around a liquid crystal module (LCM) of a portable device. However, the wire must be soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) of the portable device making it difficult for the portable device to be mass produced.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.